


Perfect For The Job

by CB_Magique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Jupiter Ascending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_Magique/pseuds/CB_Magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs Thor more than he's ever needed him before... for Midgardian cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork by Thacmis: http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/110037732306/jupiter-ascending-vers-crossover-stress-sketches

Thor burst into Loki’s quarters like a hurricane, hammer raised. Loki was just standing there, hale and content in a shimmery black outfit with an ornate collar.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor demanded. “I thought your message meant this was an emergency.”

“It is,” Loki replied. “There’s nobody else who would suit this role quite like you do and it’s absolutely imperative. Please, Thor?”

With a wave of his hand Thor’s garments changed. He gaped at the tight shirt and sudden ink adorning his right arm. Loki grabbed Thor’s arm and raised a fist triumphantly.

“Now… to Midgard!”


End file.
